


Vampire Kisses

by Elensule



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elensule/pseuds/Elensule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Damn it, Cas! I love you!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Kisses

"Damn it, Cas! I love you!"

Cas stuttered to a stop in his explanation of the vamp nest layout and blinked at Dean owlishly. "You... Love me."

The words were curious, but flat, and Dean felt his ears grow warm. The hesitation on Cas' part made Dean nervous. _Damn it, Winchester! Why'd you open your damn mouth?_

"You love me," Cas repeated, and a tiny smile quirked one side of his mouth.

Dean shook his head, trying to get his foot out of his mouth. "Never mind, forget I said it, ok?"

"Forget it?" Cas frowned, brows creasing. "Dean... I have been wondering when you would notice." He stood, vampires forgotten, and crossed to Dean's side. He bent, their faces very close together. Their breaths mingled, almost a kiss, as the smile grew again. "I love you, too."

Dean's heart skyrocketed as Cas pressed their lips together. Sweet, soft, _perfect_. He reached up and pulled Cas against him more tightly. He lost track of the kisses, one after another.

Finally they broke apart to breathe, and Dean chuckled softly. "I should be an idiot more often, if this is the result."

Cas smiled indulgently. "Perhaps, Dean... Now. About those vampires..."


End file.
